The Guiding Spirit
by TheGuidingSpirit
Summary: What happens when in a rage a single woman kills the world? What if she had the chance to right the wrongs of the past, present and future? How would this effect the events of her world? Godlike!Naruto, time!travel, female!Naruto, Naruto/Hagoromo/Naruto.


**AN: Hello! I am TGS and I would like to introduce my first attempt at a fanfiction. Constructive criticism will be welcomed, but I do not appreciate any baseless flaming. As this is my first attempt at a fanfic, I would like to ask for any Beta Readers willing to beta my story. Please note that the style in the Prologue will most likely not be the same as with the rest of the story, as this chapter does not involve much dialogue, with will change in upcoming chapters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Guiding Spirit

Prologue

* * *

 **'No! This was never meant to happen! What had she done? This was a fate worse than anything Madara had planned! Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve this!'**

 **Many would have thought these types of thoughts do not belong in a teen, let alone one that is the definition of a saint. But when looking at the bigger picture, these thoughts were rationalised, as this young teen was sitting in a barren wasteland that used to be her world. There was nothing still alive. And the cause of all this? The teen currently driving herself insane with both the power she contained within her small frame, and the regret of her actions.**

* * *

She was tired, so very tired. Of this war, of anger, of hate, and especially of the life she has had to live. Even as a child she never had an easy day. She was constantly ignored, put down, denied, put aside, and even hated. However, she never gave up, even when the treatment made her cry herself to sleep, she never stopped dreaming for a better future. And it was because of this that she decided that she would fulfil that wish for others who wanted what she desired. She would give others this gift so they wouldn't have to live like her. She started small, with donating the small amounts of money she owned to the orphanage.

But when she became a shinobi, these gifts started getting larger. Starting with the D rank missions that all shinobi hated, she found as a way to give this gift to more people, only taking as much money as she needed and no more from the clients. But soon she was given a chance to do even more. She started helping towns, cities and countries with their problems, looking for nothing in return, starting with the land of waves. She became a hero, saviour and legend all in the same day. She gave the people hope, gave them something to live for, and ultimately saved them from both themselves and the tyrant Gato.

This continued on: Takigakure, the Land of Birds, the Land of Snow, until one day she was needed by her home. The home that had scorned her, and cast her aside, needed her to be their saviour like she had with so many others. And she did, regardless of the discrimination she had endured at their hands, she helped them, all for a better future.

But now, she didn't feel like a hero, she didn't feel like a saviour, and the future was not looking better. She could do nothing as person after person died protecting her. Whether they be male or female, young or old, Kumo or Konoha, they all died against this foe. This foe that was walking through their defences like he was taking a morning stroll, playing with them, and not caring about the chaos he was causing.

This man, Madara Uchiha, the revived rival of Hashirama Senju, one of the strongest men in history. There was nothing they could do against a foe this powerful. They say that the next generation always surpasses the previous, but these men, and even the ancient Sage of the six paths, were on a level far above anyone of the current generation.

But he was not their most dangerous enemy, that would be given to the monstrous Juubi. This creature created with the combined chakra of the bijuu, was much stronger than anyone on the battlefield a even with her partner Kurama, the kyuubi, paled against the full power of the Juubi.

This meant it was no surprise when they couldn't prevent it launching a bijuudama at the allied shinobi HQ, and destroyed both it, and many important people to the alliance. At this point the anger and rage that she had suppressed for so long was bubbling to the surface, but the tipping point was Neji's death. When she met Neji, they hated each other, her for the harm that befell to her friend, Hinata, and Neji for her challenging his beliefs on fate, but eventually they came to understand and sympathise with each other. This transformed into a strong friendship that kept them both from falling back into their depression.

But all of that was gone. She had lost her best friend, among many others, and it was too much. Without thinking she tapped into the full reserves her partners chakra, calling out the name of the jutsu that would have the biggest impact on the world.

"Soul Reaper Jutsu!"

And then she blacked out.

* * *

2 Hours Later

When she woke from her jutsu, she was hit by the largest amount of power she had ever felt within her small frame. Suddenly, remembering what jutsu she had used, and with the amount of chakra she put in it she realised the scale of the destruction she most likely caused.

* * *

FLASHBACK

She was sitting around wondering what she could do about this problem. This problem had been plaguing her for a couple of months, ever since Asuma-sensei had been murdered by the 'immortal' Hidan. She knew that there was a possibility of other people being out there with similar powers, so she needed a way to permanently kill these people. She, however, did not come up with any good plans in the weeks she was brainstorming this situation.

"How am I to kill someone who can't die? It should be impossible, right? Maybe if I can't do something directly to the body to kill it, but do something to the soul itself I can kill them?"

Just then a knock sounded at her door. As she went to open it she was deeply thinking on any information she could on jutsus that had to do with human souls.

When she opened the door Shizune was standing there waiting for her. "Hey Shizune, is there any jutsus you know of that have to do with souls?" She immediately asked, while deep in thought.

"Um, well, there was a jutsu that Pain used on me during the destruction of Konoha..." Shizune hesitantly answered, as she still didn't like the memory of her soul being pulled from her body.

"Oh! What was it?" She asked, suddenly full of excitement.

"Uh, he pulled my soul from my body by placing his hand on my head." She was answered with confusion.

"Thanks Shizune!" She yelled, just about to slam the door to research this new concept, however she was stalled by Shizune calling out to her "Wait! Tsunade-sama needs to talk to you!"

* * *

2 Weeks Later

She had figured it out! She had worked out how to pull the soul from someones body, but not only that, but it did so much more! Similarly to Nagatos human path, she could recall the memories of the soul, but also she got all of the powers of the removed soul by fusing their DNA! Now she just needed a test dummy, how about that Hidan bloke that is still stuck in that hole!

* * *

Current Time

She stood up quickly, using her chakra to try and sense anybody nearby, only to get a sudden shock, there was no-one within any sort of distance around her. "Kurama, Kurama are you there?" She called desperately, wanting to have not lost her last companion. However, there was no answer, and all that greeted her was an empty seal.

Then it started, memories began to flood her mind, memories of pasts that she had previously no knowledge of, and this, with the tremendous power that was being held back, and the mental strain of losing so many of her precious people, began to crack her usually indestructible psyche.

* * *

1 Week Later

Slowly she stood up, her mind shattered, with only a few pieces left intact. The only thing she knew was that she needed to fix this, she needed change the actions of the past. Her only emotions were that of loss, and her only goal was lead people to a better future, the goal she had held onto tightly through her whole life.

Her name was long forgotten, within the cracked memories of thousands of lifetimes. But her identity had become that of the Shidō Seishin, the Guiding Spirit.


End file.
